User blog:FrenchTouch/My BS Fan Theory for Candle Cove
If you don't know Candle Cove, you can read it here. BACKGROUND Skyshale033, creator of the forum topic had a tough childhood: *His mother died when he was still a 5 year old, this event acting like a trauma and he never let go. Traumas involving mothers can easily give a child sociopathic and psychopathic thoughts, that is still not explained by science. *His father beat him like a dog, which got him to flee in his own mind. His father is never mentioned in the forum, maybe meaning that either he's dead, either he is angered about him, as he should be his only source of comfort after each terrifying episode. He invented then a whole show called Candle Cove which you can see the details by reading the original page. Years later, he is a fully grown man. But he remembers this show all of sudden and decides to talk about it on a forum... Why? Another trauma boosted his case. His girlfriend died, a girlfriend he apparented to her mother, as the mother is the source of all the Candle Cove thing. And that's where it gets nasty. He actually ends up moving on from his mother and girlfriend's death. The forum never existed. He was just looking at his monitor's screen, and thus he imagined everything. He remembered Candle Cove, created a social relationship with multiple imaginary persons and most of all, he discovered his own insanity. And this as the biggest thing. As he knows all he watched as a child was a static, and that because he finally moved on from his father because of his girlfriend's death, he understood that all this was insanity and finally moved from the drama that starts it all and the one that ends it all. As the character consciously falls into insanity, he ends up, alone, without his fantasy. Which was the only thing holding him back from suicide. And that's what happens at the end. He kills himself. Candle Cove is all explained. Candle Cove Theory He was Pirate Percy, scared about everything around him, isolated and protagonist of the events. The Laughingstock is a product of his own consciousness, making him face is own insanity, making him go deeper and deeper in his mind. The Skin-Taker is his dad, the rampageous, terrifying, cruel monster around the place. Janice is his girlfriend, which was the closest perosn to him. The horrifying pictures are his mother's guts, because that's the only thing he could see from his mother, which obviously dies before giving birth, the kid being extracted from his mother's womb through her belly. And the kid cries, are those of Skyshale033 as a kid, crying and crying in front of his TV, deep in insanity, as his father's beats him down. That is the truth about Candle Cove. Alright, everyone! Thanks for reading! I know this theory is bullshit, as its name tells it already, but I just wanted to do it because that's wicked and... maybe... creepy? Anyway, give me your advice about it, on how I could make it better, like mind-blowing and stuff. And give your own modifications to the theory too! That can be awesome! So, don't forget to comment in the section below, and have a nice day! Category:Blog posts